


And There He Was

by jdsrhmsn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdsrhmsn/pseuds/jdsrhmsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Tony. Set at the end of the Civil War movie, between Bucky being frozen again and Steve showing up to help get the rest of his crew out of The Raft/Prison. Steve goes to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There He Was

**Author's Note:**

> Probably terribly written, OOC, who even knows. I'm in the midst of exams, stressed out to the hilt and this was a stress reliever since I'm all caught up over the Civil War movie as well.  
> Not exactly an experienced fic /writer/ so I'm terribly sorry if it's not up to everyone's standards :L 
> 
> Some light swearing and kissing, that's all you're getting here guys.

There he stood. In the kitchen where they all sat only days before; before the war and the destruction that had ripped friendships and ties apart had taken place. 

“Tony”

Tony stood at the counter, phone in hand, the same place where he’d shown the rest of the group the video of Charles Spencer. The kid who’d died when they were dealing with Ultron and the whole Sokovia catastrophe. When he looked at Steve at the call of his name, all he could see was everything that had happened between them and their teams. He knew the rest of Steve’s team were locked up in the Raft, but who knows where Steve had Bucky stashed away - he didn’t want to think about it. He had perspective on the situation now. He knows it wasn’t ‘Bucky’ but The Winter Soldier; that doesn’t make it any easier for him to not feel rage and sadness when think of the man, knowing what he had done. Tony will do what he knows best for now - compartmentalise those feelings and avoid them for as long as possible, before the impending panic attacks inevitably start up again. 

Tony was shaken out of his thoughts as Steve made a shuffle closer to him.  
He managed to get in here without Tony realising, yet he doesn’t silence his step towards Tony. Tony’s not going to question how he got in here without being noticed, but it’s the least of what needs to be said or words to be wasted on right now. 

“Cap”

He set the phone down and slowly stepped away from the counter. “You’re looking a little worse for wear”.

“Could say the same for you”

The back forth; right back to how it was before everything went down. It was a punch to the stomach. They stood there looking at each, Steve looking distressingly uneasy with his hands linked in front of him. 

They stood in silence for what felt like forever. 

“I meant what I said in the letter” and Tony’s chest tightened further. Before Steve began his constant search for Bucky, Steve and Tony had been on good terms. Better than good.  
Pepper and Tony had taken “ a break” after the events of the fight with Killian and the eventual descruction of Tony’s suits. In that break though, when he was healing, Steve truly became something to him, and vice versa. It was as if there was always a spark left unmentioned between them, a gaze and smile held too long; but that all had been stopped in it’s tracks when ‘The Winter Soldier’ - Bucky, to Steve, came about. Steve had to find him and Tony couldn’t blame him; or he couldn’t before he knew what he’d done - been forced to do, to Howard and Maria Stark never mind the countless others. Tony and Pepper picked things back up for a little, but the dynamic had changed. There was still something in Tony that could never make it’s way back to her and the glances between himself and Steve never returned to how they once were before they became close. Pepper called it quits and he wasn’t shocked. He still loved her but he knew she’d never get all of him back. 

Fast forward through everything that’s happened and Tony still sees that underlying look in Steve’s eyes, and Steve sees it back. It’s a dagger to them both.  
With all the strength inside him, Tony ignores it. “I thought you’d be trying to get your crew out of lock up by now” he said with as much distaste in his tone as he could muster, despite the tugging in his chest just talking to the other man. 

“I thought you could help me with that” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You care about them Tony - despite everything that’s happened don’t you dare stand there and pretend like you don’t want to help” and there’s nothing but heat and anger in Steve’s eyes right now; well except those and hurt. 

Tony would be lying if he didn’t agree, so he stays quiet. Steve knows; he could tell just by looking at him. He’d spent enough time studying him to know Tony’s telltale signs. Even looking at the bruised and cut up face; he’s can still tell part of him wants to help. 

Steve’s body relaxes and his tone softens in the lull “Tony, they’re still your friends, I’m still your.. Friend. I care about you, and I know you care about them too, so please”. 

“I’m your friend now” Tony said exasperated. Tiredness runs deep in his core, but that is enough to rise him.

“Excuse me?”. It was Steve’s turn to say it this time. 

“I said I’m your friend now. Good timing Rogers. I wasn’t your fucking friend when you teamed up with robo soldier was I. This isn’t how it works. You don’t get to fucking go up in a team against me and come back and pretend everything’s okay and ask me for help”

“CHRIST TONY, YOU’RE STILL MY FUCKING FRIEND. YOU’RE MORE THAN MY FUCKING FRIEND” he said chest heaving. “Bucky was - is - my friend, and despite what he’s done - been forced to do Tony, he still is - you know that wasn’t him. He’s as safe as he can be now and I’m sorry but I’d do it again.” 

“So after all that’s happened Cap, you’re the one that has the nerve to lecture me on friendship. After everything”. Tony lurches from the counter, arms moving in sync with his words as he makes his way towards Steve, chest tightening as he goes. He doesn’t want to hear this from him. 

“Tony please” is all Steve can say. He thought he stood a chance when he came here, he truly did. His hope was wearing thin though. 

“You’re still trying to say we’re friends after you fought your way through half of our team”

“You did the same Tony - you fought the other half ”, Steve let out with an exasperated breath. This isn’t what he wanted. 

“But I never dropped you like you were nothing Rogers. The second Barnes came along you stopped wanting me as your ‘friend’. Then you teamed up with him”.

Well they always say now or never. 

This was the wrong time he knew. There was never going to be a right time. Tony was right, he didn’t want him as his friend. He had feelings for him that far surpassed friendship. He dropped Tony and he knew he did it, but he couldn’t look at him when he was with Pepper. It sounded petty, but he couldn’t help it. Steve could feel something; stronger than just basic ‘feelings’, growing between them. He knew the history Tony and Pepper had, so he wouldn’t try to stop them if Tony wanted to rebuild that with her. Even if it tore Steve apart; so he’d launched himself into fully focusing on Bucky. Not asking Tony for help, and ignoring the lingering eyes that he thought held - had held - feelings for him. He hadn’t know Pepper had finally called it quits until that day with Tony’s peace offering that he’d rejected. He wishes it was here right now. 

Steves took in a breath and launched towards Tony, standing just apart from him.  
Tony’s breath hitched, rage and hurt still pooled in those eyes. There was still that spark though. That fucking spark. 

“You know what Tony. You’re right, you’re fucking right”. Steve braced himself.  
“I didn’t want you as a friend. I wanted you as so much more than that, I thought it was the same for you and then you and Pepper started again -” “Steve stop” “No you wanted to hear it so you can - I didn’t want you as just a friend and that hasn’t changed, but I know it’s -”

And Tony grabbed him. Rage and anger and hurt and regret and love all thrown in together when he grabbed Steve and finally pulled him into a kiss. In that moment Tony didn’t care what had happened and he put his everything into the kiss; in that moment he gave in.

And Steve kissed back. God did he kiss back. 

He grabbed the back of Tony’s neck with one hand, his waist with the other. He pushed months and months of longing into the kiss. His lips tingled and his breath was short but it still wasnt enough. Steve pulled back for a moment, both men catching their breaths, looking at each other. Tony’s chest lurched as Steve kissed him again, slower this time. Lips moving in tandem, Tony could feel Steve’s fingers scratch over his neck as he dragged out the slow kisses; almost not believing this was really happening.

When they pulled back from each other, catching their breaths again, Steve’s hand still remained on the nape of Tony’s neck. Tony’s hands lingered on Steve’s bicep and chest, neither of them willing to let go. They looked at each other in that moment like they were the sole most important thing to each other; forgetting everything that had happened. 

It was Tony that spoke first. Licking his lips, all he said was “okay” 

Steve eyed him cautiously, fingers clenching on Tonys skin; “to what?”

Tony reached one of his hands up to Steve’s neck as well. “Okay as in I’ll help you; who knows what chaos the rest of them are causing for the guards down in that Raft”.  
Steve finally allowed himself a genuine smile, but he still held his breath when saying “and what about to us?”

It was Tony’s turn to smile this time, cuts tugging on his face as he smiled. “I guess I’m okay with that too” and he grabbed Steve and kissed him again. Both of them smiling and hurting and kissing all at once. 

They’d been through hell, they’d hurt and helped and hurt each other again. All it took was a civil war for them to finally get the courage to the one thing they both wanted to do. So they stood in the kitchen and kissed for a little while longer - a lot longer actually, taking in a breath of relief and peace with each other for a small moment before their next battle started. At least this time they’d be fighting on the same side; fighting for the rest of their friends - their family.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO. What I realised after. I forgot to include about Sharon in it. Basically in my head yes they kiss in the movie, but they both know nothing's really going to come of it. Steve's the same as Tony in the way that; he knows he's never gonna be able to give his all to her so he wouldn't waste her time etc. ALSO I'M SO SORRY IF U READ AND WASTED YOUR TIME READING THIS.


End file.
